The Xsupport team
by AnAnimeFreak
Summary: A story about a school student in the wild world of X-men, meeting weird and wonderful people, making friends and the creation of the 'support team' a team of X-men with weak powers typically used for support. Determined to prove themselves to be 'useful'
1. Chapter 1

Hello again guys! I was reading up until just now and thought, 'wanna write.' I made this up on the spot out of all the stuff floating around my head and shall hopefully be a good read. This is just to hopefully improve my writing skill a bit as Im not that good at it yet. Critisism is welcomed as long as its constructive, stuff like 'its okay, but it would be better if… that kind of thing, something like. Fhjgdfdgf THAT'S RUBBISH. Is not that helpful. Plus, thanks for taking the time to read this bold thingy, not many people do. xD

Chapter 1 

You know those kinds of days that feel strange? That they don't seem real? The kind of ones that seem to pass by without you really taking any of it in?

These days appear for no reason, just when something isnt the same as it normally is, like a differernt weather than usual, or an anomoly on a math graph. God I hate maths. My math teacher has a real monotone, his voice generally the type of voice that bocomes something you don't hear, like when someone you find really uninterseting dives into their life story. Come to think of it, today's lesson may be the cause of my blank-like day. Like the kind of lesson you shut down in. The kind of lesson that you'd rather be anywhere else and just blank out.

Yeah, I was having one of those days.

Oh, my name is Laura by the way. I'm not really the kind of girl that stands out, more like the one in your class you never realised was there until you had to work with them. I'm currently attending my schools 6th form. I'm an average of a grade C student, so how I managed to get into the 6th form I'll never know. Maybe It was the B I got in art, I dunno.

Anyway, I'm sat in the common room on one of my free periods right now, one of the few little perks of the school day. Unfortunately, you usually have some sort of work to do… Or at least _should_ be doing. Come on folks, we all slack off sometimes, right?

My work of the free period today was an essay I had to write for English. Well, an essay I _should_ be doing.

I stared down at the question paper infront of me. It may as well be written in French, no information was going in, and I couldn't make much sense of the words. I blame the blank headed day I was having.

I rubbed my sleepy head and slipped the paper back into my bag. Theres no way I can concentrate enough to get anything done right now.

Instead I switched my focus up to the television, because lets face it, you don't really need that much brain to watch daytime television.

Where I was currently was, I have no power over what TV channel we all watch. That generally goes to whoever claims the sofa chairs closest to the TV. Not that I mind that much, who doesn't love Spongebob?

Yeah I know, Spongebob Squarepants isnt typically what you'd imagine A level students to watch in their free time. You'd be surprised; they'd watch anything from the news or Jeremy Kyle to something like the Telletubbies.

Some randomer down the front then decided that Spongebob was boring and started flipping through the channels, stopping on the news.

The headline read 'Mutant terrorist attack' which suddently purked my interest a bit. I thought mutants to be alright, as long as they're not like, destroying stuff. I figure that to be a valid reason for dislike.

What I didn't get was that people stereotyped all mutants to be dangerous thugs. But normal people are like that too right? Like the standard group of thugs that hang around parks at night, you probably know what I mean.

In a way, the mutant discrimination was also kind of racist, right? News always feels the need to point out that a criminal was a mutant, but not when it wasn't, know what I mean? You would specifically point out that a criminal was black, now would you?

Of course not.

That's racist.

I rolled my eyes, not all mutants go around, destroy stuff and cause trouble. Just like not all non-mutants go around, destroy stuff and cause trouble.

Although I admit that mutants are more danderous than normal people. But only if they chose to be. Which a great percentage doesn't.

I was one of those mutants.

Although, I don't really consider myself to be a mutant. My power is…

Rubbish, basically.

I don't really count.

You know how mutants have classes? 5 being really powerful, 4 is pretty powerful, 3 is powerful-ish, 2 Is average, 1 is..

Me.

I grimaced when I heard someone behind me go into a lecture to her friend about how horrible mutants are, obviously having been watching the news broadcast on the TV.

'Ugh! They just go around like they own the place! You see them in town at night, with like, green skin, jumping off walls, it's disgusting!'

None of these things really applied to me, but you can't help but feel a little offended, like if someone offended the football team you support. Not that I really like football. Or 'soccer' as you may call it.

I heard her friend mumble something that sounded like agreement and probably nod.

I really hate people like that; there could be a mutant in the room who would find that really offensive. Like if you were talking badly about someone while in that person's earshot.

My dad always told me that oppinions are meant for you only. I'd have to agree with him on that. I always try to be a generally nice person, one of my favorite phraises was _A__horrible__personality__can__make__the__prettiest__girls__ugly._

How true that was.

I looked up at the TV again, I hadn't been paying that much attention to it as of yet, I still didn't know what the hell was going on.

_The mutants in question are still unknown, they all managed to flee the scene before authorities arrived; this was thought to be a rogue gang of a small amount of mutants, possibly unrelated to The Brotherhood._

The Brotherhood. Now that was a name commonly recognised. And Im not going to lie, that name does really freak me out. You never know what they will do next, or where, or if you may be caught up in it. The thought sends shivers down my spine, it really does.

The next thirty minutes or so went by pretty quick, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I stood up and couldn't help but take a peek at the girl from earlier, that had done nothing in the past hour but talk some more about mutants.

She was just as I had her imagined to be, forgive me for being stereotypical, but you probably had the same image in your head.

If you guessed tons of make-up, a little too much cleavage hanging out, a bird's nest of streaked and dyed hair and was still talking like a motor, you were correct.

I really don't know why there was so many of these girls in our school, to be honest.

I also glanced over and saw a blonde guy in the corner, I hadnt really noticed he was there, but he was looking at that chatty girl in the same way I was... I think.

Perhaps hes a mutant and overheard that girls conversation too? He seemed to be offended by what she had said; I guessed she at some point hit the nail on the head about him as she was talking. He looked quite sad and had an expression of deep thinking on his face.

That's when he stood up and exited the room pretty quickly; his long legs made it look effortless to travel around 30mph acroos to the door and slip out. Well, it probably wasn't that fast literally, you get what I mean.

After packing my various junk spread out on the table into my bag I flung it on and made for the door also.

I collided along the way with guess who, she pushed past me and strode out of the room with her friend in tow.

I sighed to myself and proceeded to walk through the double doors which led outside. The air was cold today, and I couldn't help but shiver as the breeze hit me in the face and I practically wrestled with the door to close it behind me.

I grimiced as I found that the girls had apparently taken this route aswell, walking a few feet ahead of me. Jesus, I can still hear them talking. I reached down and popped my headphones in, blocking out the ear pollution that was their voices.

Up the hill, I could see the guy from earlier; let's hope he didn't have sonic hearing or something.

**Alright, that the end of this chapter, reviews will be appreciated, and hopefully I'll make something more interesting happen in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, apart from a few tiny spelling mistakes and some technology fails in the last chapter, I think it went generally alright. I give my thanks again to GuessWho, who was the first to review this story and gave me a little motivation to write some more.**

Chapter 2

So there I was, walking home from a day of school that had eventually ended, listening to a bit of modern music, as my dad calls it.

As you could probably guess, I'm no longer walking behind Miss Chatty. I'm not in the habit of following people to their home.

Anyway, the wind is still blowing in my face, time to turn onto a smaller street I think, that way houses will block a little chill.

I turned to an alleyway, like I thought, it didn't have as much wind, and it even seemed warmer. Now I know what you may be thinking, _great idea, turn into an alleyway. There sure isn't going to be any pedophiles in there_. Come on, I'm not _that_ dumb… well, maybe a little, but what kind of place do you think I live in?

That's when something else hit me in the face; it was so quick it even knocked me over onto my backside.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to...' Said a male voice attatched to a hand that had extended towards me.

He was telling the truth, it had genuinely been an accident. I took his warm hand and he heaved me up back onto my feet.

Okay so I'm slightly chubby, a _heave_ it _was_. He was pretty strong though, I don't think he even noticed he had to pull a little stronger than the average girl.

I looked up and stared into the face of the guy, his blond hair and tall yet slim build caught my eyes straight away.

'Hey, aren't you the guy that goes to the same school as me?' I asked, patting bits of durt off my behind. 'Uhhh, I think you were in the common room just now too right?'

'Ah, yes I was.' He confirmed. His eyes seemed to focus on my hair or something in that area.

'Uh, you have a big lump on your forehead.'

I reached up and had a feel. Yes, yes I did.

'Sorry, that was probably me.' He said with a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

'Oh, it's Okay, I'll see to it once I get home.'

'...If you like, you can come to my place. I'll sort out your bump. My house is just around the corner.'

He paused. 'Wait, is that a weird thing to ask? I wasn't planning on doing anything, honest.'

He's a pretty sweet guy. Again, he was telling the truth. I know again anyones common sense would be _sure, go to a stranger's house. You are so clever today. _On the other hand, by house was still around a 30 minute walk away. I did what any lazy person would do in this situation.

I took him up on his offer.

Yeah, the fact that he was pretty good-looking helped me decide too. What can I say? I'm a teenage girl.

He started leading away, and turned slightly to make sure I was following.

'Oh, my name is Warren by the way.'

'Laura.'

I could have sword I've heard his name somewhere before… have I heard his name at school or something? I stroked my chin while thinking. Bumping my head on Warren's back, not noticing that he had stopped.

'Sorry..' He chuckled, jerking out of my way, as if I was going to do it twice. I'd hit the same spot on my forehead again, his back was much harder than you'd expect, like whacking your head on a piece of metal. Man that hurt.

'We're here' Warren muttered, indicating to a long, _long_ driveway.

Oh my god, that is such a long driveway.

Apparently Warren lived in some sort of mansion, I felt my jaw drop. I don't know anyone who lives in a house this big. I felt an urge to go and explore in it. I'd need a few days worth of food, probably some sort of torch, maybe even a tent, judging by the garden reaching further than I could see.

Warren spoke again, bringing me back to reality.

'Shall we go in then?'

'Oh, yeah.'

Warren led the way once more. We passed a sign on the side of the gate, which read:

Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.

I can't help thinking I've heard that name too. This was gonna bug me for a while until I finally figure it out. I feel so stupid right now.

Was it something that I'd heard on TV? Seen on the computer when searching for a school to attend?

Warren stopped again, not that I noticed. Again.

Like a ninja, he dodged me walking into him again, and stopped me before I walked into a wall.

I looked up. I could only see brick. Warren's hands were on both my shoulders, stopping me from walking, I put the pieces together.

I need to be more aware of my surroundings, apparently.

'Oh, thanks' I smiled; he returned the smile then opened the front door to the mansion.

He pulled the heavy door aside and held it open for me to enter first.

What a gentleman.

I couldn't help but shamelessly gawk at the enterior of the place, it was so grand, the carpet was soft, even with my shoes on, the walls were spotless, with beautiful paintings around the room, even the staircase had a pattern going down the banistar, even though it was made of wood.

I heard the door shut behind me, and felt a gentle tug on my sleeve. I turned.

'We have some first aid stuff in the kitchen, this way.'

I nodded and followed.

He led me into a kitchen probably about the size of the downstairs layer of my whole house. It was tiled on the floor, and halfway up the walls, it looked kind of pearly.

Not that I make a hobby out of admiring the interior decorating of houses, it was just hard not to notice.

Warren reached up into a cuboard and started rumaging around in it.

I noticed there was a girl sat in here, she was on her phone, probably texting, she had dark brown hair, pulled back onto a pony-tail, and she was probably a little younger than me.

She looked up, making an awkward eye contact with me. She smiled, and dropped her eyes back down to the small screen.

She had a pretty cute face. The kind of face you could'nt help but pinch the cheeks of.

I don't go around pinching the cheeks of strangers by the way, just to clarify. That would be pretty creepy of me.

Warren brought his arm back out of the cupboard; he was holding some sort of cloth or flannel. He shuffled over to the sink and started rinsing it under the hot tap.

I'd assume it was the hot tap anyway, I don't know for sure, I don't live here.

Warren finished, turned around, then paused.

His eyes widened, and he bit his lip.

When someone makes that kind of face at you or in your general direction, it gives a sense of forboding.

'Uh, are you okay with mutants, Laura?' He said, a little worry in his voice.

'Why, what-'I said, turning around.

I forcely stopped myself from pooing. The guy infront of me was obviously a mutant; he seemed just as surprised to see me, to be honest.

'Uh, guten tag.' He muttered, his german accent was heavy, but it was probably least striking thing about him.

First of all, he was blue. I'd never actually seen a mutant with a strange skin color apart from a pale green. Which wasn't that noticable anyway. He had two fingers and a thumb on each hand, sharp teeth, and I'm pretty sure he had a tail too.

He looked down at me with scared yellow eyes.

'H-hello.' I managed to mumble back to him.

It was the same kind of principle as if you met someone who was very deformed. The last thing you should do.

Is scream in their face.

Besides, he'd probably take offence if I screamed, he was obviously a little too aware of how demonic he looked already. All I'd done was see him, he was already terrified. Poor guy.

Warren came to our aid, walking over to us and giving me the warm wet flannel.

'Laura, this is Kurt.'

I pressed the flannel to my forehead

'Pleased to meet you Kurt.' I said, smiling reassuringly, and holding out my free hand.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually took my hand and shook.

'You too…' He replied. Truthfully. He seemed relieved to meet someone who didn't recoil in horror when they saw him for the first time.

I almost did.

But I didn't.

Kurt quickly withdrew his hand, gave me a nervous smile, and made his way over to the fridge.

Yeah, he did have a tail.

I turned back to Warren as he peeled the flannel off my forehead and looked at my lump.

'It's gone down a bit.' Does it still hurt as much when I do this?'

He lightly prodded the lump.

'Not as much as it did.'

'Ah, good.' He replaced the flannel back on my head.

Upon looking around the room, I realised that Kurt and the other girl had dissapeared. I'm pretty sure they hadn't walked past me again to go out of the door. Weird.

'Hey Warren?'

'Yeah?' He replied, closing the fridge door that Kurt left open.

'Wasn't there a girl sat in here?' I pointed to where she had been sitting.

'Oh, you mean Kitty? She probably went into the room through there.' He pointed.

I felt really dumb. Was it just me, or was he pointing at a solid wall.

..Oh.

_Oh_.

Mystery solved.

Professor Charles Xavier, school of gifted youngsters.

It was the home and sanctuary he made for mutants. The realisation hit me as I remebered, I couldn't help but feel a little victorious for _finally_ recognising where I was.

It did explain a lot, I can't believe I didn't realise sooner. I'm far too ignorant.

The girl called Kitty could probably walk though walls or something, and Kurt may be able to turn Invisible or teleport. That would explain why I didn't see either of them leave.

'Warren, are you a mutant too?'

He stiffened.

**So that's the end of this chapter, I hope it wasn't as boring as the last one. And I know that the time frames of the origional X-men don't fit into this story, but I don't really care about that. I plan to incluse the Professor in this story, so the time won't fit in with the real X-men story. **

**By the way, I hinted at Laura's power, dunno if you can pick up on it yet.**

**Hope to see you soon guys.**

**Lets hope none of my words stuck together like in the last chapter. D:**


End file.
